Cold Blooded
by Oh My it's Evie
Summary: Everything screamed classic old movie, but, unfortunately, the main characters were not happily together. In this world, no one had happily ever after, claimed one fallen heroine.


AN: Just one shot about future Chuck and Blair. It's kind of AU. You'll see, enjoy!

_Cold blooded_

"Waldorf."

"Bass."

He stepped next to her, holding his signature glass of scotch. She looked right in front of her, smile plastered on her face, champagne glass in her hand where her new diamond sparkled. Like nothing was wrong. But it was. So many things.

They met after six years of mutual avoiding. Of course, their paths would cross, because they are the same, moving in the same bewitched circles. This time, it was a New Year party in a Switzerland castle. A party was pure glamour. Diamonds, couture, champagne, society smiles and lies.

Everything screamed classic old movie, but, unfortunately, the main characters were not happily together. In this world, no one had happily ever after, claimed one fallen heroine.

"Who's your new boy toy?" Chuck spoke again, his voice barely higher that a whisper, admiring her black sparkling gown and low chignon.

_You can't trust a cold blooded man_

_Girl, don't believe in his lies_

_Can't trust a cold blooded man_

_He'll love you and leave you alive..._

She gasped a little, trying to mask frowning with a cold bitch smile. "His name is Matthew, and he's actually sweet and kind, unlike you."

"Sweet and kind bores you to the death. Admit it, Waldorf. It's me, remember, you can never hide that from me." He smirked, grabbing her waist possessively, not caring if somebody watched. This was his bitch, no matter who's ring she is wearing.

"You know nothing, so stay away from me and him. We're happy without you in the picture." She pulled away from him harshly, anger, and sadness in her eyes. Lying, of course. She regretted marrying Matthew. He was caring and everything, but he was not her cup of tea.

_Can't trust a cold blooded woman_

_Boy, don't you lie in her bed_

_You can't trust a cold blooded woman_

_She'll love you and leave you for dead..._

He was too.. Sweet.

Blair ran away from Chuck, not wanting to remember him. Not wanting to remember the times where she was happy and carefree.

So she put her best wifey smile on her face, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Matthew! Darling, I was looking for you.."

From the corner, Chuck watched interactions married couple exchanged. He knew that smile. Fake, _everything is not alright_ smile.

_You can't trust a cold blooded lover_

_You can't trust a cold blooded slave_

_You can't trust a cold blooded other_

_In the end they'll just drive you insane..._

* * *

Chuck was on the rooftop, just a 10 short minutes, and he'll enter a New Year alone, just like the past one, and the year before that.

Like every year since _she_ left. What was so special about her? How could she move on from a husband to a husband, but he never even consider calling a girl after he's done with her.

7 minutes.

"Chuck?" A woman, small and fragile tapped his shoulder, two glasses of champagne in her hands.

"Where is your husband?" Chuck asked bitterly, his voice dipping with sarcasm.

"I don't care." She spoke softly.

"Chuck you have to let it go. You have to let us go." Blair put her and Chuck's glasses down, taking his hands in hers.

"Maybe I'm not happy with him. Have you ever thought about that?" Tears slid down her cheeks, making her eyes more shinier. "Maybe I wake up every morning praying that I will se you next to me. Maybe I do. But at the end those are just one of them. And maybe then I convince myself that it's okay to stay away from you. That I should do it. That I shouldn't feel so happy with you when everybody else around us are so unhappy with their marriages. Do you know how it feels?" She was sobbing now.

4 minutes.

"Like I'm taking their happiness away.", Blair's voice was merely a whisper. She sniffled closing her eyes.

Chuck closed the space between them, their foreheads touching, hands clasped together on the place where her salty tears fell.

"They say the person who tries to make everyone around her happy, is the loneliest one." Chuck murmured in her lips.

She smiled through the tears. "Maybe.."

3 minutes.

"Blair. I love you. I don't want to spend my life without you in it. I can't, I don't want to forget the time of my life when I was the happiest man in the world." He cupped her face. "At the end, it all comes back to us, to you and me, Blair."

Blair nodded, understanding him. She knew how it was, to wait a year, two, just to feel alive for a moment or a two.

So she kissed him, tenderly touching his lips with her own. All her worries, nightmares, and ghosts left her mind and soul with his touch.

1 minute.

10 seconds. They met when they were three, mutually fuming over their parents.

9 seconds. When they were six, Chuck bought Blair her first headband, claiming that being a princess isn't enough. Queens wore headbands.

8 seconds. In third grade, Blair fell of a teeter in a playground when her skirt got stuck. Chuck carried Blair to her father, already planning with her how to get a revenge for those girls who laughed at her.

7 seconds. They were twelve, and they had to kiss because she never turned down a dare, and he was Chuck Bass.

6 seconds. They would never admit it but they both liked it.

5 seconds. They would never admit it too, but it was a first kiss for both of them.

4 seconds. They were sixteen and she danced for him. Later, she lost her virginity to him, and he lost his heart to her.

3 seconds. They were twenty and they loved each other.

2 seconds. They fell apart. Everything hurts and it felt like the world crashed on them.

1 second. They are together again, finally, still loving each other, after hundreds of affairs, society marriages and plots.

"Happy New Year, Blair." Chuck kissed her, both smiling like a fools, mutually in love.

"Happy New Year, Chuck."

Cries of delight and excitement as people congratulated each other echoed through the grey walls of the castle. But not them, not fiercely fireworks that lighten the sky in thousand lights, not the magical sound of crystal breaking could ever compete with the embrace of two lovers.

AN: PHEEF.

Lyrics are from song "Cold blooded" by The Pretty Reckless.

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
